


Demon-tuber's Newest Livestream

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Corruption, Decapitation, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Incest, Masturbation, Mind Control, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Snuff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: A girl with an interest in the occult ends up biting off more than she can chew, with some grim consequences for those close to her.But on the darkest corners of the internet, it certainly makes for some good content!Note: this may be the darkest thing I've ever written, so fair warning.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming to my stream!" Alice said, in her most cheerful voice. "As you recall, last week, I tried summoning a demon, and it totally worked! It took my soul, and now I'm an obedient servant of the underworld! Cool, right?"

Alice had been a normal girl a few weeks ago, and had decided to make a few extra bucks on the side by doing weekly livestreams. Nothing lewd per se, although if any of the people who came to watch her just to ogle a highschool girl, she wasn't going to complain, especially if they donated.

But that was before, at the urging of a chat member, she attempted a demonic ritual live on stream. She had done similar things in the past, doing things like trying to summon Bloody Mary, or inviting a few friends over to try to speak to ghosts with a ouija board. None of them really worked, but Alice still had fun, and that was what she assumed would happen when she completed the ritual. Nothing would happen, and she would be able to look back at that day and laugh.

So imagine her suprise when she finished chanting the incantation, and suddenly her room started to fill with dark smoke, and she found herself face to face with a real demon. It was probably on the same level as the demon's suprise when it realized that the girl who summoned it had not taken any precautions, performing a summoning ritual without wearing any silver, with no holy water, and not even making a containment circle.

While she was still freaking out, thinking of things to ask him, (and a quick peak into her mind revealed that she was simply talking about interviewing him, not even making a bargain.), he quietly reached into her and corrupted her soul. Immediately, she felt the change, looking up at the demon not as a cool novelty, but as her lord and master.

"Yes, master. I obey." She said, kneeling.

"Girl, I must ask, why did you summon me here?" The demon asked.

"I was a suggestion from my audience, master. I did not expect the ritual to actually work."

"Figures." The demon sighed, rolling his eyes. This wasn't the first time he had been summoned by mistake, and the lack of preparations made him assume something of the sort. With that confirmed, he turned his attention to the girl's computer.

He knew what the device was, the amount of sinning that mortals did via the internet almost put the rest of history to shame. However, he was unfamiliar with it's inner workings, and wanted to learn. He saw the livechat, and by extension the amount of donations currently coming in. So many people here to watch this young girl, and so willing to throw away their possesions to her... that gave him an idea.

"Slave. End your recording. I have something to discuss with you in private."

"Yes, master." She said in a dull monotone. She got up, and sat down in front of her computer.

"Well, guys, I'd say that about does it for this week's show!" She said, her original upbeat personality returning as she gave her outro. "Tune in next week for... a suprise, I guess. It really depends on what Master desires of me. Till next time, love you!"

She blew a kiss into the camera, before ending her stream and standing at attention. If all of these people were devoted to her, it would only take a little bit of twisting to turn that into devotion to him. And he knew exactly how to twist her...

~~~~~~~~~~

Which brings us back to present day. Alice's fans were a bit worried about her after she had apparently been enslaved by a demon. Especially after she sent out a community post saying that her next livestream would be on a completely different, third party site, one that had an 18+ age restriction.

"Anyway, I figured that, to celebrate my first stream as a slave to the dark lords, I would give up an offering in their name!" Alice said, beaming. "Which is why I brought a special guest! Come on out!"

Alice beckoned towards someone off the camera, who quickly walked into frame.

"This is my little brother, Tommy! Say hi to the internet, Tommy!"

Her guest was a small boy, only about ten years old. Even if she hadn't introduced him as her brother, it was clear that they were related. They had the same blond hair, and very similar facial features. However, the biggest difference between them, besides their gender, was probably the fact that Thomas wasn't enslaved to a demon.

However, to say that he was fully in control of his actions would also be innacurate. While his soul was still intact, Alice's master had given her some limited demonic powers to help her serve him better, chief among them being the ability to control the minds of mortals. While Alice was still herself, just evil, Tommy was simply following orders, unable to disobey.

"Hello everyone." Tommy said, politely. "Today, my sister is going to offer my life as a sacrifice to the dark lords."

"Yep, that's right! I'm going to sacrifice my own younger brother!" Alice said, and watched as the live chat went crazy. Some of them assumed it was a joke, and laughed, some begged her to stop, but most of the messages were from other devil worshippers, cheering her on. "But your squeeky clean soul isn't going to please anyone as is. We need to get you sinning, stat!"

"Okay." He replied. With her in control of his mind, he had nothing to contribute to the conversation, even if he wanted to. Which, due to his sister's influence, he actually did. He was very excited to be dying if it meant pleasing the dark lords, but with no will of his own, he couldn't act on those desires.

"Hey, chat, what do you think is the easiest sin to commit, with just us two siblings, alone in my room?" She asked, most of the viewers understanding exactly where she was going with this. "That's right! Incest! I'm gonna fuck my brother before I kill him! Now get those pants off, little bro!"

Tommy nodded, sliding his pants off and revealing his dick to the viewing audience. There were a flood of cheers from the chat, and several donations celebrating Tommy's dick debut. Alice looked at the chat and laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the show so far, but it's about to get a lot better!" She said. "After all, how am I supposed to have sex with my brother if _I'm_ still dressed?"

If the chat before was going fast, when she said she was going to take her clothes off, it started going at lightspeed. Her donation alerts started going off like crazy, mostly from people who were fans before she was enslaved. Laughing, she started stripping slowly, making sure to give the camera a show.

Her shirt went first, showing off her modest breasts in their cute pink bra. Her pants went next, revealing a matching pair of panties. Not the sexiest underwear, but she knew the show she was putting on more than made up for it. She turned away from the camera, and took her bra off, teasing her audience. Finally, she slid down her panties, giving the camera a good look at her ass.

She took a moment to enjoy the sounds of donations rolling in, before turning around and giving chat what they wanted. Now that she was fully naked, she reached over to her brother, and helped him pull his shirt off, leaving him just as exposed.

"You ready to get rid of your virginity with a blood relative?" She asked, sitting next to him on stroking his cock. He nodded, and she kissed him on the lips, before pressing him to her breast, which he obediently began to suck.

As she stroked her brother's cock, she looked to her computer screen. To her slight annoyance, the camera could only see their upper bodies on her bed, meaning they weren't getting a good look at her little brother's adorable cock! She wanted to fix the camera, but she loved her brother too much and didn't want to get up.

Eventually, she felt his cock start to twitch, and she immediately pulled away from him.

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to cum unless it's inside my pussy!"

"Okay." He replied, sounding bored. With his corrupted mind, he was really just looking forward to being sacrificed. He didn't really care so much about fucking her, or about whatever she was doing with the camera, he just wanted to die! However, from what he understood, she wasn't going to do that until after they had sex, so he decided to just do as he was asked for now, even if it was physically impossible for him to do anything else.

"There, I think that's a good angle." Alice said, checking to make sure the camera could see her when she was on the bed. "Yep, it's all set! Now, Tommy, fuck your big sister!"

Alice laid back on her bed, spreading her legs and beckoning her brother closer. With no choice but to obey, he climbed over to her and pressed his dick up against her. He had absolutely no idea how sex worked, so he basically just ended up staring at her vagina. Sighing, Alice reached down and carefully guided him inside her.

"Now just move back and forth until you cum, okay?" She instructed, and he nodded. She took a moment to make sure he was doing it right, before finally leaning back and just enjoying the feeling of fucked by her kid brother. His dick wasn't anything impressive, not that it should be at his age, but the absolute taboo of it made this some of the best sex Alice had ever had. Though since she was a virgin prior to being enslaved, that wasn't necessarily saying much.

The past week, she had had more sex than some porn stars had in their whole lives. He classmates, her teachers, the neighbors, anyone she could get her hands on. She especially focused on people who were in relationships, or who were much older than her. Because as much as she loved having sex in and of itself, it was mostly to corrupt their souls, so she could eventually bring them home and sacrifice them.

Speaking of sacrifices, from the sounds Tommy was making, he was definitely close to cumming. Sure enough, with a yell, he came inside her, filling her with his young seed. Alice laid there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling, before she got up and pulled her brother into a hug.

"That was so good, so good. You ready to die now?" She whispered in a voice too quiet for her mic to pick up. Tommy nodded, and she smiled. Leaving him on the bed, she quickly returned her camera to it's original position, before addressing it.

"If you guys were just here to see a hot girl fuck her brother, now's probably the time to tune out. But for the true believers out there, let's get this show started!" As Alice made her announcement, she watched the view count drop a decent amount, but it was still much higher than any of her old streams. Once the number stabilized, she moved on with her plans, pulling out the small table she had procured, and patting it. Tommy understood what she wanted of him, and climbed on the table, his full naked body now once again within the frame.

She grabbed a knife from off screen, and showed it to her remaining audience. She recieved a surge of donations, almost all of them encouraging.

"Butcher him, slit his throat, murder him, can you have some more sex." She read from the live chat. "Geez guys, come on. No backseat human sacrificing please! I know what I'm doing."

She took the knife, and, making sure the camera could still see her, cut down the center of his chest, revealing his ribs and intestines. Once she made the cut, she got out a bowl, and placed it next to Thomas. She began removing his organs, and placing them into the bowl.

"Gotta save these, don't wanna go hungry!" She said, and the chat once again blew up, several people linking recipe websites, others urging her not to eat her brother. She laughed when she saw one, they were fine with her killing him, but eating him was going too far? She rolled her eyes, and continued disembowling her younger brother.

Eventually, the only things left in his body were his vital organs, like his lungs and his heart. She reached in and grabbed the heart, feeling it beat in her hands.

"Anything you wanna say to the audience before I pull the plug, Tommy?"

"Thank you all for coming." He said, weakly. Alice checked to make sure the mic picked up his last words, and when she saw the chat fill with variations of thanking him back, she smiled. With a quick yank, she ripped his heart from his chest with her bare hands, and watched as he finally died.

In addition to the adrenaline rush she got from killing another human, she got a quick jolt of pleasure through her whole body a few seconds later. She didn't even need to contact her master to know that it was her reward for offering such a good sacrifice.

After a moment, she moved his body out of the way, and sat back down at her desk. She wanted to talk with chat for a while, maybe read through some of their donation messages. It would be like one of her old streams, except now she was naked and covered in blood.

"'Do you really plan on eating your brother?' Maybe, I haven't decided yet. There's no harm in saving his parts, because if I save them and don't like them, I can just throw them out, but if I let him rot and it turns out I do like human flesh, that's a bunch of food down the drain."

"'Is the bowl important, I plan on killing my family too.' Nice, see if you can record it, I'd love to watch! No, the bowl was just to keep from getting blood all over the floor when I transport his organs. If you don't care about that, you can just carry them with your hands, or just eat them straight out of their body!"

"'I'm glad someone is willing to put this kind of stuff online. Praise be the dark lords.' Yes, praise be! I'm mostly doing it because I use to do this kinda stream before I was enslaved. Well, talking streams, not murder streams. Probably would've gotten perma-banned if I tried to do this on my old website."

Alice had a great time chatting with her audience, discussing various torture methods and ways to trick people into sinning. She was about to end her stream, when suddenly the door to her room opened.

"Alice, honey, dinner's ready! Also, have you seen Thomas anywhere? He's not in his room."

Alice's mother, Janet, had come into her room unnanounced. Under normal circumstances, she would have been mortified by what she saw, the dead body of her only son, and her daughter, covered in blood, and completely naked. However, the second the door opened, Alice's demonic magic flooded her mind, and made the state of Alice's room completely normal to her.

While the interruption from her mother was unexpected, it was not unwelcome. In fact, it gave Alice a great idea. Her fans had been so nice to her, they deserved an extra long stream today. And the dark lords could always use more souls...

"Mom! Come on in! Thomas is busy right now, but the internet would love to see you!"

Janet nodded, closing the door behind her as she came inside and sat down on her daughter's bed. She waved into the camera, having made a few cameo appearances on her daughter's streams before. The chat filled with messages of greetings, and a few people suggested Alice do what she already intended to do.

"You guys like my mom? Total milf, right?" Alice said to the chat, and her mother blushed. "In fact, while I'm already dressed for it, I might as well 'f' her right now. You mind getting naked, mom?"

Janet's blush deepened, but she nodded, taking off her clothes. While she wasn't quite as far gone as Tommy, she still had her free will at this point, but she didn't see anything wrong with anything her daughter did. Including asking her to strip naked in front of god knows how many anonymous strangers on the internet.

Alice moved the camera again, before joining her mother on her bed and pulling her into a deep kiss. Janet had not been kissed like that in a long time, and melted into her daughter's embrace. Alice pulled away from the kiss, and began lavishing her mother's breasts. It had been years since anyone had fed from them, so there was no milk to be had. However, it made Janet feel incredible, and since she was planning on killing the woman soon, Alice felt that she deserved it.

Once she was done with her breasts, Alice moved even lower, kneeling on the floor in front of her mother's pussy. She couldn't wait to dive in, bring her to orgasm after orgasm, and then plunge her knife directly into her heart. And so she didn't wait, eating out her mother as if she hadn't seen a pussy in weeks.

"Oh god, Alice! How are you so good at this?" Janet moaned.

"Practice." Alice said, in between licks. "I've been fucking all the girls on the cheer squad, to corrupt their souls for my master. Kinda like what I'm doing to you!"

"Oh, yes, corrupt my soul!" Janet had no idea what her daughter was talking about, but if it felt this good, she absolutely wanted it. And to hear she was getting along with her fellow cheerleaders was also good. With how much time she spent online, it was nice to know she had friends in real life too.

And she was so good at oral sex, too! Her daughter was certain to make whoever she ended up settling down with very happy, male or female. She was making Janet feel so good, it wouldn't be long before...

"Ah, dear, I'm about to...!"

Janet came from her daughter's tongue, Alice licking up her love juices. She climbed back onto the bed and kissed her mom again, Janet tasting herself on her daughter's lips. It was a pleasent taste, and one she wouldn't mind tasting again in the future. Not that she would have a future, but she didn't know that.

"Do you know what time dad gets home?" Alice asked, once they pulled apart.

"Hmm, it shouldn't be for at least a few more hours." Janet answered.

"Aw, shame. Well, it looks like you guys won't be getting anymore encores today." Alice said, addressing her viewers. "I'm gonna have to kill my dad tonight. Even if he thinks this is fine, the people he might casually mention it to at work won't. Sorry."

She picked up her knife, and sat down next to her dear mother, who just looked at her like one would look at their child as if they were not naked and holding a knife. She brought the knife up to her neck, but didn't make a cut.

"You ready to join Tommy in hell, or is there anything else you wanna do before I kill you?"

Janet thought about that question for a second. "Well, I do have to do the dishes at some point."

Alice laughed. "Don't worry, I can take care of it!"

Janet was about to thank her daughter for being so considerate when she cut her throat open, spilling her blood all over the floor. Though the flood was somewhat stopped by Alice leaning in to the wound and drinking as much of her mother's blood as she could.

As she bled out, Janet's last thoughts went to her daughter. Specifically, the fact that she could be of such good use to her, able to be both an outlet for her lust, and quench her thirst. Her only regrets being that she didn't have more blood to give, and that she was essentially dumping all her chores and tasks on her by dying. However, with how beautiful and talented her daughter was, she had no doubts that she would do all of them way better than Janet ever could.

Once her mother was fully dead, Alice recieved another jolt of pleasure, confirming that her sacrifice had been accepted. This one was enough to make her cum, bringing her to her knees as the pleasure flowed through her. Once that was done, she sat down at her computer one more time.

"Well, that was a hell of a stream. Literally, hah! Anyway, I've got a sink full of dishes to wash, and then a father to sacrifice to the dark lords. Till next time, Love you!"

Alice blew a kiss into the camera, then turned off her stream. And then immediately began grinding against her mother's corpse. She was so hot, Alice almost regretted killing her instead of turning her into a sex slave. Well, she was sure her masters would make good use of her soul.

Once she had brought herself to another orgasm, she got up and began to tidy her room. First, Tommy's organs had to go in the fridge. The rest of him, as well as her mother, could go in the basement. After that, she would probably need to shower to get all this blood off her, and then all she had to do was kill her dad!

Well, that and do the dishes. Even as a servant of the dark lords, she did still need to eat. Speaking of, her mother mentioned dinner earlier. Grabbing the bowl of organs, she headed downstairs. Hopefully, it was still warm!


	2. Chapter 2

Alice Brown was, on the surface, a perfectly normal highschool girl. She was pretty, she had decent grades, and she was a member of the cheerleading team. She was reasonably popular, having quite a few friends even across grades. And while it wasn't very well known, there were whispers of her also being a popular livestreamer, although she apparently hadn't done a stream in a while. On her old channel, anyway.

She was also an orphan, although that had been a recent development. She had also been noticeably more promiscuous, often pulling someone aside in the hallways, or in the bathrooms, and fucking them. Guys, girls, even teachers weren't safe from her sexual appetite. Which was kind of how she found herself in detention.

A student council member had caught her fingering one of the underclassman in a supply closet, and had reported them. Alice wanted to just pull her down and drown her in the janitor's mop bucket, but since the student council would make useful pawns in luring in sacrifices, she was forced to accept the punishment.

And the staff had even been smart, and scheduled their detentions seperately, so she wouldn't even get to pass the time by fucking that cute girl. That wasn't to say she wouldn't still be doing that with someone else, especially since the teacher overseeing her punishment was Aubrey Carpenter, one of the first teachers Alice had corrupted.

With her face buried in the woman's snatch, Alice was really enjoying herself. Or at least she had been, until the door opened, and two more students walked in. The first was a girl who Alice had never met, and who honestly looked kinda boring. Alice made a mental note to sacrifice her soul to her demonic overlords later, before turning to the other girl.

Now this was someone Alice knew. Elisabeth Hill, known to her friends as just Liz. She was rude, lazy, and incredible at giving head. Alice had once walked in on her sucking a teacher's dick for better grades, and ever since then, she had been a regular in Alice's bed. Or her stall in the girl's bathroom, or dark corner underneath a stairwell in a less populated corner of the school, or wherever else Alice happened to be fucking someone.

Of course, even if they were acquainted, she would still be a bit weirded out by Alice fucking the teacher, so she placed a spell on both newcomers to make them think whatever happened in the room was normal. No matter what that was.

"Hey Ms. C! You miss me?" Liz greeted, throwing her bag down next to the entrance. "Woah, Alice? The fuck'd you do to get detention."

"I got caught fucking someone in a closet." Alice explained, walking over to her and pulling her skirt down. She wasn't going to need it.

"Ah, you gotta be careful about that." Liz replied, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"The two of you are late." Mrs. Carpenter pointed out, and Liz pulled away from the kiss just to groan. "And this is your fourth detention this week, Elisabeth. At this rate, you're not going to graduate."

"Eh, who cares." Liz said dismissively, taking a seat while Alice approached the other girl. Although, looking at the older woman's exposed pussy turned her on a bit, so she walked over, kissed her on the lips, and then began eating her out.

Meanwhile, Alice had began flirting with the mystery girl. "So, what's your name?"

"Haley." She replied. "I've never been in detention before. Is this how it normally goes?"

"I don't think so. Then again, this is my first time, too." Alice said calmly. "Tell me, Haley. Are you a virgin?"

Haley nodded, blushing, so Alice continued. "Would you like to lose your virginity with me?"

Haley's eyes went wide. "You really mean it?" It was Alice's turn to nod, and instantly Haley began undressing. "Oh my god, I've been a fan of your show forever!"

"Always nice to meet a fan." Alice said, caressing the smaller girls's chest. "Although, have you been watching the newer episodes?"

"New...? But I thought you stopped uploading?"

"Oh, you poor innocent child." Alice said, placing her hand on Haley's chin and kissing her. The younger girl practically swooned, allowing Alice to do whatever she wanted. Which, after a moment, was to break the kiss and pull her to her feet. "Maybe I should give you a live show."

She turned and walked over to the other couple. "Mrs. Carpenter. You said Liz just keeps getting in trouble?"

"Oh, yes. Dress code violations, forgetting homework, skipping classes. It's almost as if she's been trying to break every rule in the handbook." The teacher explained, trying hard to not show how much she was enjoying Liz's tongue work.

"Well, if detention isn't working as a deterrent, don't you think a harsher punishment is necessary?" Alice suggested.

"Well, I suppose. Although she hasn't done anything worthy of suspension, or expulsion." Mrs. Carpenter replied.

"I'm not talking about something like that. I mean, if you suspend her, she'd just come back a few days later and cause more trouble. And expulsion is just giving the problem to someone else." Alice shot back. "I think we need a more permanent solution. What about an execution?" She finished, using a bit of demonic power to make the suggestion seem a bit more reasonable.

"I suppose that would work. Although how would we go about it?"

"Wait, hold up. I don't wanna die!" Liz protested, but Aubrey shushed her.

"Quiet, you. This is a punishment, so why should you get to decide what it is?" 

Liz had no response to that, so she decided to just go back to eating the teacher out. Maybe if she made her feel really good, she might spare her?

"You know those guillotine paper cutters in the teacher's room?" Alice asked, and Aubrey nodded thoughtfully.

"You want to use it as it's namesake. Yes, I suppose that would work." She said. "Both of you, go and fetch one. I need to watch Elisabeth and make sure she doesn't try to skip out on her punishment. And if either of you try it, then you'll be next on the chopping block."

"Okay!" Alice said, before turning to the other girl. "C'mon Haley, get dressed. We need to go."

"Y-yes!" She replied, redressing herself as quickly as she undressed earlier. However, she unconsciously left her underwear on the floor, going commando as she followed Alice to the teacher's room.

When they got there, and tried to take the paper cutter with them, they were stopped by another teacher.

"What exactly are you two planning on doing with that?" He asked.

"Mrs. Carpenter asked us to bring it to her room." Alice responded. "She needs to cut some big things, and she figured it would be easier to bring this to her, than to bring them here."

"Fair enough. Just tell her to bring it back once she's done." The teacher replied, and the two girls nodded.

Neither of them said anything as they walked back to the classroom. After all, what was there to discuss? They were practically strangers, and the fact that Haley was still a bit starstruck meant that she didn't want to say anything to offend Alice. She still had that private show to look forward to, which was presumably going to happen after Liz had died.

When they got back, Liz was making out with Aubrey and fingering her. However, as soon as the teacher saw them return, she pulled away from the kiss to address them.

"Just place it here, on my desk." She ordered, and the girls did so. Once it was in place, she grabbed Liz and pushed her down, lining her neck up with the blade.

"Aw, come on, are we really still doing this?" Liz asked, sounding more annoyed than afraid.

"Yes, we are. Now hold still." Aubrey said, and Liz rolled her eyes. If she was going to die, she might as well make herself feel good, so she reached down and began masturbating.

Meanwhile, Alice stood behind Haley, and fingered her as they both watched Aubrey prepare the execution. "Don't you wish you were her?" she asked, deliberatly avoiding mentioning which of the girls she was talking about.

"Yeah..." Haley said quietly.

Alice smiled. Just as Aubrey was about to drop the blade, she lifted the spell on Haley's mind. Suddenly, a highschool teacher executing one of her students as they masturbated was not a normal thing, and she was scared and confused. Before she could do or say anything, Aubrey slammed the blade down, cutting clean through Liz's neck, killing her instantly.

As she stood there in shock, Alice leaned in close and whispered into Haley's ear.

"So, did you enjoy the show?"

Instantly, everything made sense. Why Alice suggested Mrs. Carpenter execute Liz in the first place, why Alice hadn't uploaded to her old channel in so long, and why Haley was still so horny despite watching a murder take place. She came, harder than she ever had before, and immediately turned around and kissed Alice.

"I loved it." Haley said finally.

"Good. Because that's what you can look forward to seeing on my new show." Alice said. She leaned in for another kiss, but just then the bell rang, and they both needed to leave. Alice quickly pulled a piece of paper and wrote down the URL and handed it to Haley. After a brief moment, she also picked up Liz's severed head and gave it to the other girl as well.

"Here, you can use it to masturbate if you want. Or you can just look at it, and remember that it's because of you that this girl is dead."

Haley knew she should have felt terrible about that, but it only served to get her wet. She thanked Alice, and quickly stuffed the head in her backpack, along with her discarded bra and panties. With another thank you, she left, leaving Alice alone with her teacher.

"See you later, teach!" Alice said, grabbing both her own schoolbag and Liz's. "Oh, and remember to bring the paper cutter back when you're done with it."

"Yes, thank you Alice. And hopefully, next time we meet, it won't be in detention." Aubrey responded. After a brief moment of thought, Alice used her demonic powers to remove the idea of executing students from her mind. As hot as it was to know Aubrey was going around killing people, Alice would want to be there for it, both to make sure their souls were corrupted, and to keep anyone she really liked from getting snuffed. And since she had no real way of knowing exactly when or where she would strike, Alice decided it'd be safer to just prevent that from happening in the first place.

With all that done, she picked up Liz's half naked corpse and began carrying her home. Fortunately, she had her dad's car in the parking lot, so she could just drive home, and didn't need to worry about all the people who would spot her carrying a headless corpse.

Just as she got her seatbelt buckled, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She checked it, and saw a text message from her fellow cheerleader and best friend, Juliet.

Juli: we still on for tomorrow?  
Juli: really curious about what you wanted to show me 

Alice thought about it for a moment. Then, she smiled. With Haley watching, the next episode of her show would have to be pretty special.

Alice: yeah, were good  
Alice: but make sure you bring a knife  
Juli: a knife? weird  
Juli: but sure, i guess  
Alice: oh, and don't be suprised if someone else shows up

With that message, Alice put her phone away, and began the drive home. On her way there, she made a quick pit stop at the local sex shop, and picked up a strap on dildo. She had been meaning to get one for a while, even before she was corrupted, but for what she had planned it was essential.

Once she got home, she said hi to her dog Buddy, and threw Liz's headless corpse in the basement with the rest of her family. With her demonic powers, the best place to hide bodies was in her own home, where anyone who came knocking could be easily manipulated, and if she felt like it, killed. Plus, if she wanted to play with, or eat, any corpses, it was nice to have them easily available.

Once she was done, she collapsed onto her couch, and was quickly joined by Buddy.

"Hey there." She said, petting him. "You ready for tomorrow, big guy?"

He woofed, and Alice pulled him into a hug. She had briedly considered killing him, but there were a number of reasons she decided not to. For one, people online seemed to hate violence against animals, and even if she had sacrificed him, dogs were so happy and willling to please that it was almost impossible to actually corrupt their souls. But most of all, if she kept him alive, he would be able to help her corrupt others.

Thinking of the next day's planned events, she smiled. And if Buddy knew what was coming, she was sure he would be smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to making a second chapter of this. I've been meaning to basically since I wrote the first one, but there were other things I wanted to do first.
> 
> Third chapter might not be the next thing I write, but it is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, Alice is not possesed by a demon, but that was the most accurate tag.
> 
> Shoutouts to lewddraccoon for writing the She Devil of Brighton County, and Guro_Writer for writing a story where a girl kills herself live on stream. They were both huge inspirations for this story.


End file.
